Good education
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Family-orientated .:. contains slight incest and pedophile .:. daddy kiss? Biasa memang. Bagaimana dengan 'daddy lip-kiss' pada hari pertama pergi sekolah?


**Title **A Good Education

**Disclaimer **I do not own Papa to Kiss in the Dark.

**Rated **K+/T

**Words **1.242 (in Ms. Word)

**Genre **Family/Romance

**Pairing **Hm..mungkin KyouMira :P

**A/n: **Oke..ini sepenuhnya bukan milik saya. Saya mengambil alih judul dan ide cerita dari **Val-Creative [thank you so much for your permission ^ ^ *hugs*]**. Tapi isi/konten ceritanya jauh berbeda :D

**Summary **Hari pertama Mira pergi ke sekolah dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Mild hints of incest.

**Warning **Un-beta-ed, Incest, Shotacon, a bit OOC, 1st POV, Fluff, etc

# # #

**Miss Fence POV**

"Kalau tidak salah anda Kyousuke Munakata, benar?," tanyaku retoris.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu yang semula memandang bangunan sekolah kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku, mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Oh..apakah hanya perasaanku atau jantungku memang berdengap tidak karuan? Yah..harus kuakui bahwa laki-laki ini sungguh tampan dan..euhm..kaya tentunya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah salah satu aktor yang popularitasnya merambah hampir seluruh Jepang –menurut berita yang kerap kali kulihat di media elektronik– ditambah lagi dengan kekayaan dan kesempurnaan fisiknya yang –kurasa– mampu membuat gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu muda..ah sudahlah..itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula aku hanya mengaguminya saja.

Menurut berita terakhir yang kudengar, istrinya mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Ck ck ck..sungguh tragis.

Ah, stop babbling around. Kembali ke topik semula. Intinya, saat ini ia berstatus sebagai seorang duda yang mempunyai 1 anak. Memang sulit dipercaya lelaki berparas tampan ini sudah menikah, lebih-lebih saat dikabarkan mempunyai anak.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang besar merengkuh seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang akan didaftarkan menjadi murid di sekolah ini.

"Jadi..anda yang bernama Miss Fence. Saya banyak mendengar tentang kepiawaian anda dalam menangani anak-anak. Jadi, saya mohon bantuannya untuk mendidik Mira di sekolah ini," ucapnya tenang sambil tetap mengulas senyum.

"Munakata-san, itu memang sudah kewajiban saya sebagai pendidik. Saya juga akan membimbing Mira sebaik mungkin," balasku sekenanya.

"Oh ya..saya jadi lupa memperkenalkan Mira," sahutnya sembari menurunkan putra kesayangannya di hadapanku.

Manis. Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapat saat memandang putra kecilnya. Pipi yang chubby, rambut coklat ikal yang menarik dan mata violetnya yang berkilat-kilat semakin menarik perhatianku.

Anak kecil dengan rambut kecoklatan itu memandangku dengan tatapan ganjil. Jemarinya masih menggenggam erat kemeja yang dikenakan ayahnya.

"Mira, tolong beri salam pada guru barumu, Miss Fence," pintanya lembut pada anak itu.

Untuk hari ini aku terpaksa membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku menghadap anak laki-laki. Jika bukan karena rokku yang mencapai betis, mungkin aku sudah berlutut untuk menyambutnya (yah..mungkin hal itu akan lebih baik bagi Mira untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya denganku).

"Senang bertemu denganmu, sayang. Hmm..apa cita-citamu kalau sudah besar nanti?,"

Itu kebiasaan bagiku untuk bertanya pada murid baru yang akan memasuki pendidikan taman kanak-kanak. Menurutku itu penting. Mengapa? Karena dengan mengetahui cita-cita anak, kau akan sanggup mengarahkan minat dan bakat untuk masa depan mereka. Kau akan mengerti tentang hal ini saat kau mengalami bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang guru yang dikelilingi oleh murid-murid dengan kepribadian unik mereka.

Namun..yah..kau bisa lihat sekarang bagaimana interaksi pertamaku dengan anak ini. Seorang guru-TK-dan-anak-yang-acuh-tak-acuh.

Aku tersenyum –mencoba memberinya semangat, sekaligus berusaha mengontrol kesabaranku dalam menghadapi anak berumur lima tahun yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk mengisap ibu jarinya. Oh ya, jika bukan karena ayahnya yang seorang artis terkenal, mungkin aku akan menarik jempolnya yang sudah berleleran air liur.

Mata violet mungilnya kembali berkedip seraya memandangku di hadapannya. Jari telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibirnya –seraya berfikir. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Pengantin Papa ," sahutnya polos.

"Hah?"

Aku sedikit berjengit saat mendengar jawaban itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang karirku menjadi guru, baru kali ini aku mendengar jawaban yang demikian. Bukannya merasa aneh, hanya saja...ini merupakan hal yang sangat langka bagi seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang terang-terangan ini menjadi seorang pengantin. Aku mungkin bisa memaklumi bila ia adalah seorang anak perempuan. Tapi ini? Haah..mungkin aku harus lebih banyak mempelajari tentang relasi intim antara anak laki-laki dengan ayahnya.

Untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, aku hanya terkekeh gusar. Munakata memandang sekilas buah hatinya kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya. Sedikit merasa terintimidasi dengan senyum 'mematikan' itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Oh..benarkah? Tapi mengapa kamu ingin menjadi ... umm, itu? "

Mira kembali mengulum ibu jarinya.

"Aku cinta Papa. Aku ingin selalu bersama Papa.," bisiknya pelan sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak mempercayai pendengaranku. Aku menelan ludah sesaat sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa Mira-chan mempunyai cita-cita selain itu, ng..misalnya menjadi dokter, polisi atau yang lainnya?

Ia kembali meremas kemeja hitam ayahnya. Uh oh..aku bisa melihat mata violetnya berkaca-kaca dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Uh, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Apakah aku telah mendesaknya terlalu jauh?

Melihat kondisi anaknya, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mendekap tubuh mungil putranya seraya membelai lembut punggungnya. Sorot mata emasnya yang semula terlihat bersahabat kini terlihat kecewa. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Dia suka menggambar. Dan saya bisa melihat kemampuannya menjadi seorang chef. Dia suka membantu saya di dapur saat makan malam. "

Merasa sedikit jengkel, aku akhirnya mengalah dan memasang senyum profesional (yang juga biasa kuperlihatkan pada anak-anak) untuk Mira yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah..Mira-chan, apakah kamu ingin masuk sekarang? Teman-teman barumu ingin segera bertemu kamu. "

Mata violetnya yang masih sedikit berair beradu pandang dengan mata keemasan ayahnya.

Munakata menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya, sementara itu Mira masih memeluk tubuh ayahnya – seolah-olah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi –. Aha, aku mengerti sekarang. Ciuman selamat tinggal bukan? Sepertinya ia mengerti bahwa anaknya tidak akan meninggalkan dia tanpa 'goodbye kiss'.

Munakata berlutut –dengan salah satu kakinya terlipat– melepas genggaman Mira. Ia menunggu anak 5 tahun itu untuk menghambur dan mencium pipinya. Namun..

Muah.

Ia menyengir lebar –memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi– kemudian segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, Mira"

Aku membelalak sekaligus terpaku sesaat menyaksikan scene itu. A-apakah penglihatanku tidak salah? Mi-mira-chan me-mencium a-ayahnya tepat di...mulutnya? Aku melihat ia menautkan kedua belah bibir mungilnya pada bibir ayahnya, dan salivanya yang masih sedikit tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

Pria pirang tampan itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya, merapikan dasinya sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Namun saat mencapai ambang pintu, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Miss Fence..," suaranya segera menyadarkanku dari tatapan piasku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa? ," tanyaku kikuk, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Terima kasih..," haturnya sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku bungkam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kejadian itu. Namun dalam beberapa detik aku segera menggantikannya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahku.

'Aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran baru hari ini dan aku akan selalu mengingatnya..'

# # #

Yeah..saya jadi perintis pertama fanfic Indonesia (lagi?) di fandom PTKITD :D

Ayo majukan sastra Indonesia! [asal copas]

**Riviews are greatly appreciated  
**


End file.
